Conventional technologies of generating short pulse mode-locked fiber laser are still confronted with technical difficulties and limitations. The pulse shapes of the short-pulse laser cannot be properly and conveniently controlled. The difficulty is even more pronounced when the pulse width is further reduced. Due to this difficulty in pulse shape control, conventional technologies are not able to provide an automatic controller to self-start a fiber laser system with an automatic polarization-shaping mode locked option. There is an urgent demand to resolve these technical difficulties as the broader ranges of applications and usefulness of the short pulse mode-locked are demonstrated for measurement of ultra-fast phenomena, micro machining, and biomedical applications.
An active pulse shaping mode locked fiber laser was disclosed by J. D. Kafka, T. Baer, and D. W. Hall in a paper entitled “Mode locked erbium doped fiber laser with soliton pulse shaping,” Opt. Lett. 22, 1269-1271 (1989). Different from the active pulse shaping mode locked fiber laser, intensity dependent polarization rotation or nonlinear polarization evaluation (NPE) has been identified as a fast response saturation absorber (SA) to achieve short pulse fiber laser as presented by C. J. Chen, P. K. Wai, in “Soliton fiber ring laser,” Opt. Lett. 17, 417-419 (1992). However, D. U. Noske, N. Pandit, J. R. Taylor and K. Tamura, H. A. Haus, and E. I. Ippen have showed by their experimental results that longer pulse widths and come with unwanted sidebands that degraded the performance of the soliton fiber lasers. More details can be referred to D. U. Noske, N. Pandit, J. R. Taylor, “Subpico-second soliton pulse formation from self mode locked erbium fiber laser using intensity dependent polarization rotation,” Electronics Letters 28, 2185 (1992) and K. Tamura, H. A. Haus, and E. I. Ippen, “Self starting additive pulse mode locked erbium fiber ring laser,” Electonics Letters 28, 2226 (1992). To further reduce the pulse width, stretched pulse fiber laser were proposed using short length of fiber cavity and operating at positive dispersion region. A 77 fs pulse fiber laser has been demonstrated. These demonstrations were discussed in K. Tamura, et al., “77 fs pulse generation from a stretched pulse mode locked all fiber ring laser,” Opt. Lett. 18, 1080 (1993) and Tamura, et al., Stretched pulse fiber laser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,194, 1996. However, they have not achieved transform-limitedly shaped pulse, because the spectrum is not symmetrically Gaussian/Soliton shape and time bandwidth product (TBP) is too large. It is still remained a challenge to obtain transform limited pulse.
More specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,194 Tamura et al. disclosed a fiber laser for producing high-energy ultra-short laser pulses, having a positive dispersion fiber segment and a negative-dispersion fiber segment joined in series with the positive-dispersion fiber segment to form a laser cavity. With this configuration, soliton effects of laser pulse circulation in the cavity are suppressed and widths of laser pulses circulating in the cavity undergo large variations between a maximum laser pulse width and a minimum laser pulse width during one round trip through the cavity. The fiber laser also provides means for mode-locking laser radiation in the laser cavity, means for providing laser radiation gain in the laser cavity, and means for extracting laser pulses from the laser cavity. Using selected positive- and negative-dispersion fiber segments, the laser cavity exhibits a net positive group velocity dispersion, and the ratio of the maximum laser pulse width to the minimum laser pulse width attained during one round trip through the cavity is greater than 5, and preferably greater than 10. The laser cavity may be configured with different cavity geometries and preferably the ring cavity to achieve unidirectional circulation of laser pulses to produce laser pulses having a pulse width of less than 100 fs and a pulse-energy of at least 80 pJ. However, as that shown in FIG. 1, the waveform of the short pulse laser still present distorted pulses and the laser so generated is not a transform-limited shape and still have limited applications in telecommunications since such laser pulse is not able to overcome the problems of the non-linearity and dispersion effects of the laser pulses during the transmission. The distorted pulse shapes are caused by the unbalanced dispersion and the non-linearity of control for operating the laser at the positive net dispersion region. For these reasons, the laser disclosed by Tamura et al. cannot achieve a higher laser transmission efficiency of the transformed-limited shape.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art of fiber laser design and manufacture to provide a new and improved configuration and method to provide short pulse mode-locked fiber laser with better controllable pulse shapes such that the above discussed difficulty may be resolved. Furthermore, in order to provide reliably controllable fiber laser system that can be conveniently tuned and operated, it is further desirable to provide f electronically tunable fiber laser systems. Additionally, it is further desirable that the electronically tunable system can be self-starting with polarization shaping and mode-locked operational functions such that time savings can be achieved in starting and operating the laser system.